Episode 12
is the 12th episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary Having ran into Tenya on his way to the U.S.J., All Might knows all about the conflict occurring there. He rips off his tie and blazer as he shouts his catch phrase, everything will be all right because he is here. He rushes through the central plaza at super speed to recover the injured Eraser Head, defeating the remaining villains there in a flash. He moves on to secure Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru from the clutches of Tomura and Nomu. All Might sets them all down at a safe distance and instructs them to escape. Izuku tries to warn All Might about Nomu's endurance, but the Symbol of Peace says it will be alright. The students carry Eraser Head away from the area, and the battle begins between All Might and the villains. All Might starts by striking Nomu with a Carolina Smash, but Nomu absorbs the impact and counters with a punch. All Might evades and delivers a punch of his own, but this attack has no effect as well. Tomura reveals that Nomu's Quirk is shock absorption, and he was made to fight and kill All Might. All Might figures that he can wear Nomu down, and uses a powerful reverse suplex on him. While carrying Eraser Head towards the exit, Minoru notices how strong All Might is and cheers him on. However, Izuku knows the truth about All Might's limit and worries he will overexert himself. When the smoke from All Might's attack clears, Izuku and the others see that Kurogiri has used his warp gate to save Nomu. Instead of burying his body in the sand, All Might sends half of Nomu's body through a portal while he still remains in the suplex position. Nomu uses the opening to grab onto All Might's weak point, while Kurogiri slowly drags him into the warp gate. Alert to All Might's peril, Izuku rushes over to aid him. Kurogiri cuts Izuku off and prepares to warp him away, but Katsuki unexpectedly appears and blasts the villain with an explosion before pinning him to the ground. Shoto arrives and freezes Nomu's body, careful to avoid All Might. He reveals one of the weaker criminals revealed the League of Villain's plans to him. Thanks to the ice, All Might is able to free himself from Nomu's grip. Eijiro appears as well and tries a sneak attack on Tomura, but to no avail. Tsuyu and Minoru are happy to see the others helping All Might, and are noticed by Ochaco and the rest of the class near the entrance. Some move to help carry Eraser Head, and Thirteen instructs the others to hide and allow All Might to handle the rest. Tomura is disappointed with Kurogiri, who has allowed Katsuki to exploit his weakness. Katsuki realized that Kurogiri has neck armor to protect his physical body, and uses the smoke from his Quirk to hide it, but he cannot resist physical attacks if they're well aimed. Katsuki has him pinned down by this armor, and threatens to blow him up if he moves. Tomura compliments the students on their efforts and orders Nomu to save Kurogiri. The students watch in horror as Nomu breaks free from his icy prison and regenerates his frozen limbs. The monster attacks Katsuki, but the young hero is saved when All Might takes the brunt of Nomu's attack. Tomura is impressed with All Might and begins a monologue about how heroes have caused widespread violence throughout the world, but All Might replies that Tomura and the villains don't have any noble cause for their actions. Even with his powers declining rapidly, All Might engages Nomu in a ferocious fist fight. He goes beyond one-hundred percent to vigorously bypass the limit of Nomu's endurance. They trade blows and battle across the U.S.J. at incredible speeds, creating shockwaves with each strike that keep anyone else from getting near them. After throwing Nomu onto the ground from high in the air, All Might lands and gives his final speech to the monster. He tells Nomu to remember the words Plus Ultra, and delivers a dynamic smash to send the villain flying out of the U.S.J., defeated. All the students watch in awe of All Might's strength. The Symbol of Peace explains it took three hundred blows to defeat Nomu, but it would've only taken five in his prime. He continues, declaring that the League of Villains are finished, much to Tomura's displeasure. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.S.J. Incident **Shota Aizawa & U.A. Students vs. Tomura Shigaraki & Nomu (Finished) **All Might & U.A. Students vs. League of Villains (Started) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 12 es:Episodio 12